Sunshine, Notes, and One Word Answers
by sunshinexxohh
Summary: When Mrs. Barnes hands out a project designed to help the students get to know each other better, the class is less than thrilled, especially since the end of the school year is nearing and the sun is in full shine. LoganxQuinn LolaxMichael ZoeyxJames
1. Intro

Logan watched himself in the mirror as he flexed his muscles. "I've got some nice biceps," he said, turning to the side to see them at another angle. He barely noticed the door opening behind him. "'Sup, man?" he said as Michael walked in. Logan didn't remove his eyes from the mirror.

Michael stood in the doorway, rolling his eyes as he watched Logan rub his arms slowly. "You have a sickness, man. You love yourself a lot, don't you?"

"Mhm," Logan answered. "I'd marry myself if I could."

"Now that is wrong on _so _many levels," Michael shuddered. He went over to the mini fridge, pulling out a blue bottle of Blix. "Anyways, you need to pull yourself away from... yourself so we can go to class. Mrs. Barnes is giving out that project today that she's been keeping a secret for weeks. I want to go see what it is."

Logan groaned. "God, you are such a nerd!" He took one last glance at himself in the mirror before following Michael out the door.

* * *

"Since this is a Social Sciences class, I figured we need something that will help us interact socially with our classmates," the plump Mrs. Barnes said excitedly. She pulled a folder out her desk drawer with a flourish. "In this project, you will be partnered up with another one of your classmates. The pair of you will need to spend a week together, learning as much about each other as you can. Hang out, have fun, but most importantly: _take notes."_

With that, the entire class groaned in unison. Mrs. Barnes smiled hopefully. She opened her folder and shuffled a few papers around.

"Oh, come on guys! You'll love it, I promise. After I partner you up, and you spend the next week together, bring your notes to class. We'll move onto the next part from there." Mrs. Barnes cleared her throat and put her glasses on from the chain around her neck. "Here we go!"

* * *

"Okay, so. Describe yourself in one word," Zoey said, taking a sip of her Blix. The sun was blazing and both Zoey and Mark Del Figgalo were wearing sunglasses and sitting at a table with an ugly purple and blue striped umbrella shading it.

Mark crossed his arms, sighing loudly. "Uhh... hmm. One word to describe me..."

Zoey yawned. The combination of the sunshine and Mark's horrible answers was seriously draining. Her eyes wandered to somewhere off in the distance behind Mark. Lola was sitting with Stacey Dillsen, her partner. Zoey wouldn't be so envious, except for the fact that Stacey was asking Lola questions first. Which hopefully meant that Stacey's speaking was kept to the bare minimum. Her attention snapped back to Mark. "How about thoughtful?" Zoey asked, already writing the word in her notebook before he could answer.

Mark shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

Zoey quickly read over the half-sheet of answers Mark had provided. Or, more the answers _Zoey _had suggested, and Mark had merely agreed to. "Ok, this is what we have: You're thoughtful, you hate reading, speaking, and running, you have three sisters who go to public school in Washington, and your favorite fruit is a banana. Sound right?"

Mark nodded, fiddling with his cell phone. Zoey sighed and threw her pen down. She leaned back in her chair, just far enough for the sun to peek out of hiding from the umbrella, enveloping her face in instant warmth.

"Listen," Mark said suddenly, "I have somewhere I have to be. Can we do this later?" Mark was walking away backwards waiting for Zoey to allow him to leave.

Zoey rolled her eyes. "I guess so," she finally said, realizing that they had been doing this for over an hour and Zoey barely got a full sentence out of him. Mark shot off surprisingly fast for some one who supposedly hates running.

* * *

"How did your interview with Mark go?" Quinn asked as Zoey slammed the dorm door shut and immediately collapsed on her bed. She lay there for a second, motionless. Mark's unwillingness to contribute answers had taken all of her energy.

"Horrible!" Zoey said, sitting up. "He is quite possibly the most boring person I know. I thought I had been sitting there for eight hours, not just an hour and a half."

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, he has that effect on people," she agreed.

"So when are you and Logan getting together?" Zoey asked, laying back down. Quinn suddenly dropped the screwdriver she had been using on the glass table, causing Zoey to sit right back up again.

Quinn's eyes widened. "Uhh, what about me and Logan?" she stammered, slowly picking her screwdriver back up.

"You guys are partners, remember?"

Quinn sighed in relief, gladly realizing that Zoey still had no idea that she and Logan were seeing each other. "Yeah, I know. Logan's probably off on a date or something. He said we can start tonight."

"Cool," Zoey said. "Well I'm off to go get a smoothie. See ya."

* * *

**Well this is just the beginning, but I think this could be a really interesting story if you guys want to give it a chance :D  
**

**Oh, and if you're into Harry Potter, I'm also currently writing All is Well, so you can check that out too. Thanks.**

**Wish**


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow I'm so surprised I got 14 reviews for my first chapter!! That's so cool you guys :D Ok, just to address a few things: I do write longer chapters, that first one was just an intro. So, yeah, I realize it was a little on the short side lol. Ok, so I hope you all enjoy this :D**

* * *

Zoey lay on her stomach across her bed, her legs crossed at her ankles. She was humming the tune of some new pop song she had heard on the radio, but she really had no idea what it was. It was just one of those songs that you don't particularly like, but once it gets stuck in your head, it's hard to get out. Zoey reached for her laptop and sat up. She booted up the computer and stared out the window as it made its start-up sounds. The window was open, causing the familiar PCA smell to waft in. It was a mix between salt water and coffee, and through the years Zoey had learned to love it. Once her laptop was ready, she opened her email and began to compose one to her parents.

_Dear Mom and Dad-_

_Hi! How are you? I'm doing well, but I'm a little anxious for the end of the school year. I think everyone is :D. Well, today in Mrs. Barnes' Social Sciences class, she partnered us up for a get-to-know-your-classmates project. I got Mark Del Figgalo, my roommate Quinn's ex-boyfriend. It's not going that great so far. I'm starting to think he's kind of like Pandora's box. I know, I know: weird simile. But... he's not giving very good answers. I want to know what he thinks and stuff, but at the same time, I don't. Does that make sense? I mean--_

There was a knock at the door and Zoey saved her email to the drafts folder. "Come in!" Zoey called, closing her laptop. She stood up as Michael opened the door. "Hey Michael," she said with a grin.

"Yo Zoey. I need your help," Michael said, looking slightly embarrassed. He sat down on the edge of Zoey's bed. Zoey sat next to him, a confused look on her face.

"Ok, what do you need?" Zoey asked, picking a piece of fuzz off of her pink shorts.

Michael stood up again and began pacing aimlessly. "I need to change partners for Mrs. Barnes' class."

Zoey furrowed her brow. "Uh, hello! Your partner's girlfriend is sitting right in front of you! What's the problem?" She asked, pulling a piece of hair out of her face.

"Right, sorry, Zoey." Michael apologized. "James is a great guy, but.. he's not cute," Michael finished with a shrug.

Zoey nearly fell off her bed. "Um, Michael? Is there something you want to tell me?" Michael stared, confused. Then his eyes widened.

"Oh God no! That came out wrong. I meant I want to get Lola as my partner!" Michael explained hurriedly.

Zoey grinned, standing up with her arms crossed. "Michael? Does this mean you think Lola is cute?" she accused. Michael smiled. "You do, don't you!" Zoey laughed. "Well at least I know you don't like my boyfriend," she said with a giggle.

"Yeah, so I've been waiting all year for an opportunity to tell Lola how I feel. This seemed perfect. And then I got James and she got Stacey, and now here I am, needing you to convince Mrs. Barnes that I need a new partner." Michael said. "Will you help me?"

Zoey bit her lip. "How am I supposed to do that?" As soon as Zoey said it she got an idea. "Sure Michael, I'll help. I just got a great idea." She grinned mischievously.

* * *

"You know, back in my hometown I was the Blueberry Queen," Lola said, taking a sip of her blueberry-flavored Blix. She and Quinn sat at a table outside, sunglasses on and sun tan lotion slathered over their arms and legs.

"Really?" Quinn said distractedly, looking around. Lola stared at Quinn. She seemed to be looking for someone. Lola kicked Quinn's leg under the table, but Quinn didn't seem to notice.

"Quinn? Hell-oo?" She waved her fingers in front of Quinn's face. Quinn turned back to Lola.

"What did you say?" she asked, rubbing a stray glob of sun tan lotion into her forearm.

Lola rolled her eyes. "Nothing, Quinn." Lola pulled her cell phone out of her bag and checked her text messages. "Hey, I gotta go," she said, standing up. "Just got a text from Zoey. See you later."

"Kay," Quinn called after her, but Lola was already gone. Quinn reached down to rub her leg. "Why does my shin hurt?"

* * *

Zoey sat in the lounge, waiting for Lola to show up. She desperately wanted to tell Lola what Michael had just shared with her, but Zoey couldn't do that to her friend.

"Zo! What's the emergency?" Lola asked, plopping down on the couch next to Zoey. "I just had to ditch Quinn. She's acting kinda weird lately, don't ya think?"

Zoey shrugged. "Yeah, I guess she is. Earlier today she nearly amputated her own foot with a piece of our glass table."

"What?" Lola asked, her eyes widening. "How?"

"She was using a screwdriver and when I said something she dropped it on the table. I thought for sure the table would have broken," Zoey said, remembering the sound it had made.

Lola sat and stared at Zoey. "Huh. Weird."

"Yeah. Anyway, I was wondering how your interview with Stacey went today?"

Lola groaned. "Horribly. I would give anything to have a different partner. Anyone! Anyone but her," Lola said, closing her eyes.

Zoey grinned. "Even Micheal?" Lola nodded furiously. "Good. Cuz Michael wants a new partner too. I have an idea how to get Mrs. Barnes to switch, too."

"Zoey, you're a saint. I love you, I love you, I love you!" Lola said, throwing her arms around Zoey.

"I love you too, Lola. But there's one problem. Michael's partner is James, and I have a feeling the only way to switch is to make James work with Stacey. And... for obvious reasons, I don't think he'll go for that," Zoey said glumly, leaning backwards into the soft cushions of the couch.

* * *

**So, let me know what you think!**

**Wish**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok, well someone already guessed what is about to happen in a review, so if you want to be surprised, please don't read them. :D The part I'm talking about isn't in this chapter, but still, don't read em :D**

* * *

"Is the coast clear?" Quinn whispered into her cell phone. Her hand was already reaching for the door knob, ready to make a fast break.

Logan, on the other side of the door, was in his room, waiting for Quinn to come in. "Yeah, it's just me," Logan answered, closing his cell phone and reaching for the door. He reached for it at the same time Quinn swung it open, causing the door to connect with Logan's forehead in a loud _crack. _Logan staggered backwards in pain, his hand covering his injury.

Quinn rushed into the room. "Oh my God, baby, are you okay?" She knelt down next to Logan, who was know on the floor.

Logan nodded. "God, you're strong," he said pulling himself to his feet. He brought his fingers gently to his forehead and he winced. "Is it bad?" he asked Quinn.

"No, it's just a... big lump. I am _so _sorry!" Quinn said, reaching for Logan's hand. "Do you forgive me?" Logan smiled. He leaned in to give Quinn a kiss. They broke apart after a moment and Quinn blushed. "I'll take that as a yes."

Logan sat down on the couch, propping his feet on the coffee table. "Quinn, what are we doing?" he asked, watching Quinn as she opened the mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of red Blix. She handed it him. "Thanks, but I'm not thirsty."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "It's for your head. And what do you mean? We're going to work on our project for Mrs. Barnes." Logan put the bottle to his new lump and winced again.

"I mean what are we doing, as in _us. _Why are we sneaking around like this? It's way to stressful trying to make sure no one sees us together. This is what happens," Logan said, gesturing to his head.

Quinn's eyes widened. "Are you saying you don't want to see me anymore?"

Logan shook his head. "No! Of course I do. I just think maybe we should start telling people so things like getting pummeled down by a door don't happen anymore."

"I don't know, Logan. I kind of like being secretive about us. It's kind of romantic." Quinn rested her head on Logan's shoulder.

Logan wrapped his arm around Quinn. "Okay, we can do this for a little while longer. I guess it is kind of nice."

"Good," Quinn said. She sat up. "Now, what are we going to do for our project? Do you want to ask me stuff first, or do you want me to ask you stuff first?"

Logan shrugged, setting the Blix down on the table. "I dunno. I was kind of hoping we could do something else. Projects are boring."

"Logan, we have to do this at some point. We can't just blow it off," Quinn told him. "School is important."

"Fine, we'll do it, but can't it wait? I wanna go see a movie or something," Logan said, standing up.

Quinn sighed. "We can't go anywhere, Logan. People might see."

Logan held up the TV remote. "That's okay, we've got 432 movie channels right here." He flipped on the big screen and began scrolling through movies as he sat back down on the couch. Quinn lay her head back on Logan's shoulder, pretending to watch the gory movie Logan had settled on, but in her mind, she was thinking of something else.

* * *

James looked at his cell phone once more, checking the time. "Where are you Michael? We were supposed to meet twenty minutes ago," James muttered, using his hand to shield his eyes from the setting sun. He stood up, dumping his empty coffee cup in the trashcan.

"James! Hey!" Zoey called, running over to her boyfriend. She stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss.

"Hi Zoey," he grinned. "Have you seen Michael? We were supposed to meet out here for our project."

Zoey shook her head. "Nah, I haven't seen him. But hey, actually, I wanna ask you something."

"Sure," James said, grabbing Zoey's hand as they began to walk.

"Well, how would you feel about maybe switching partners for this project?"

James stopped walking. "Why? Michael doesn't want to be my partner anymore?" He looked kind of hurt and Zoey felt a pang of guilt.

"No! I mean, he does. But... You know what? Never mind. It doesn't even matter." Zoey looked away and she and James began walking again.

"So Michael and I are still partners?" James asked.

"Looks that way," Zoey agreed, feeling horrible. She just couldn't do this to James. No one would want to work with Stacey, but she couldn't just force her own boyfriend to do it. She'd just have to Michael to admit to Lola that he likes her and then she wouldn't have to deal with all of this partner-switching anymore.

* * *

"_What?" _Michael said, crossing his arms.

Zoey bit her lip. "I'm so sorry Michael, but I just couldn't do it. James looked so sad when I told him you wanted to switch partners. I just told him to forget about it."

"But now what am I supposed to do?" Michael asked, throwing his hands in the air. "I'm stuck with your boyfriend and Lola is stuck with Stacey. I can't just go up to her and say 'Hey Lola, I like you'!"

"Why can't you?" Zoey asked, her voice rising. "I'm tired of guys acting stupid about things like this! If you like somebody, tell them before it's too late. Trust me, it hurts."

Michael's eyes narrowed. "Oh, so now I'm stupid? That's just great, Zoey. I thought i could count on you to help out, but I guess your not as good of a friend as I thought. Or maybe at all!" Michael shouted, slamming Zoey's door.

Zoey stared at the door, willing Michael to come back in. The door opened, but it wasn't Michael.

"What's going on?" Lola asked, setting her purse down on the floor. "Michael nearly pushed me out of his way. He looks pretty mad."

"Yeah well, he is. At me," Zoey whispered, feeling the familiar sting of tears behind her eyes.

* * *

**Ok, so kind of unexpected. How do you guys like it so far??**

**Wish**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry about the delay! :D**

* * *

Quinn sighed with relief as the credits began to roll across Logan's giant screen. She had barely watched the movie, choosing to get caught up in reverie instead. _Why doesn't Logan want to work on this project? What will it take for us to finally feel comfortable revealing our relationship to our friends? _Through the whole seventy-two minutes of the gruesome flick, Quinn hadn't absorbed any of the plot. Except for a brief look at a zombie's head being chopped off.

"Wasn't that a great movie?" Logan asked excitedly, flipping the television off. "I haven't seen that since I was a kid," he grinned, sitting up. Quinn moved away from Logan, stretching.

"You saw that movie as a _child_?" Quinn's jaw lowered in disbelief. "It must have given you nightmares for weeks!" Logan shrugged and stood up. He walked across the room and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket to check the time.

He walked back towards the couch, offering Quinn his hand to help her to her feet. "You should probably get going. James and Michael should be here soon."

Quinn fixed her outfit, pulling the hem of her shirt down. "How did you get them out of here for so long, anyway?"

Logan grinned and wrapped his arms around Quinn. "I told them I would be entertaining a pretty girl and they would need to leave so we could be alone."

Quinn kissed Logan, silently wishing she could show off how she, the nerdy science geek, got Logan, the popular jock hottie. At the same time, though, she realized it wouldn't be a good idea. The two continued to kiss, unaware that the door was opening behind them.

"What the?" a clearly confused Michael exclaimed as he let the door slam behind him. The sound caused Quinn and logan to jump and the two broke apart.

Quinn bit her lip and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I, um, guess I better go. See you guys later," Quinn said, using her long hair to curtain her blushing cheeks. Michael watched her leave and then turned back to Logan.

"Dude?" Michael narrowed his eyes. "You do realize that was _Quinn _you were kissing, right?"

Logan cleared his throat, embarrassed. "Uh, yes, I am aware," he stammered, pacing in front of the couch.

"But why were you kissing Quinn?" Michael crossed his arms, trying to make sense of the strange, unlikely situation he had just witnessed. "Wait a second, was she the _pretty girl _you kicked me and James out for?"

"What?" Logan asked dumbly. "Pfft, Quinn? No!" He turned, closing his eyes, trying to figure out how to explain this on the spot. "Uh, the pretty girl went home a while ago, actually," Logan began, words coming out before he had a chance to think about what he was going to say. "Quinn showed up a few minutes ago. She, uh, said she and Lola had made a bet that Quinn didn't have the guts to come kiss me. Quinn wanted to prove her wrong, I guess." Logan finished, anxiously waiting for Michael's reaction, coming up with another in case he didn't buy this one.

"And you just let her kiss you?" Michael asked, watching Logan closely.

"I couldn't let down a friend, right?" Logan said, hoping Michael would accept this philosophy. Michael stared at Logan curiously, but after a few moments he sighed.

"I don't believe you, but I'll let it go for now because I'm in need of a friend at the moment." Michael collapsed onto the couch, where Logan and Quinn had been sitting together just minutes earlier.

Logan was so relieved to get the attention off of himself, he came to Michael's aid a little too eagerly. "Really, what's the matter?"

Michael leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, his head resting on his fists. "I kind of blew up at Zoey a few minutes ago and I feel horrible. She didn't do anything wrong, I just overreacted, and now I feel like I'm pushing her away when all she's doing is being a good friend. Maybe not necessarily to me, but to other people."

"What did you do?" Logan asked, wondering what Michael could have possibly done to make him feel so guilty.

Michael sighed heavily, his head still in his fists. "I wanted to get Zoey to help me switch my partner for this project thing. But that would involve James switching too, and the only possible person for him to switch to, that we could think of, anyway, was Stacey Dillsen. Zoey felt bad doing that, so she didn't tell James. When she tried to explain to me why she didn't and that I should have told Lola I like her in the first place, I got mad and yelled at her. And I think I nearly steamrolled Lola in the hallway," he added.

Logan furrowed his brow. "Okay, I'm really confused, but I have one question: why does everyone go to Zoey for advice? Maybe she's tired of it, you know? And you like Lola? When did this happen?"

Michael raised himself from his venting position. "I went to Zoey because Chase isn't here, and he's who I used to go to when I had a problem; Quinn and I aren't as close as we used to be; James and I aren't that tight yet; and you always find a way make me feel stupid when I come to you. That's why."

Maybe it was still the relief taking over, but Logan felt compelled to comfort Michael right now. "Michael, man, I'm sorry. I had no idea you needed somebody to talk to. I'm always here to help you, and making people look stupid? Maybe it's just how I deal with stuff, you know? I am sorry though."

"It's cool, man," Michael said, raising his fist and pounding it against Logan's. "Just try to stop, okay?" Logan and Michael both grinned, and Logan promised he would try to refrain from making fun of his friends.

Needless to say, Michael didn't think he meant it.

* * *

Lola wrapped her arms comfortingly around Zoey's shoulders. "Zoey, tell me what happened," Lola whispered, letting Zoey's tears fall freely onto her t shirt.

Zoey wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. "I can't, Lo," she whispered, sniffing.

"Why not?" Lola asked gently, rubbing Zoey's shoulder, trying to calm her friend.

"Because," Zoey began slowly, "despite what Michael may think, I _am _a good friend and I care about him and I can't tell you why he's mad at me," she raised her head from Lola's shoulder. "He's being stupid and I told him that's what I think. Apparently he doesn't take to being called stupid very well," she tried to force a smile.

Lola smiled lightly. "Zoey, you are a good friend, don't let Michael tell you that you're not, okay?" Zoey nodded, wiping the last of her tears. Lola gave her a big hug and stood up. "I understand that you can't tell me, but if there's anything else you want to talk about, I'm here, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know. Thanks, Lo."

"You're welcome, Zo," Lola said with a giggle. Zoey laughed at her friend's rhyme. Zoey's cell phone vibrated in her pocket.

"Hold on, just second, Lola," Zoey said as she flipped her phone open. "Hello?" she answered. "Oh, hey Mark. Yeah, I know. Really? That's great-- I mean, why? Ok, yeah, I understand. Bye!" Zoey squealed as she shut her phone.

"What was that about?" Lola asked.

"Michael's gonna love me again!"

* * *

**Whatcha guys think so far??**

**Wish**


End file.
